Waddle Doo Sucks
Waddle Doo Sucks is the tenth episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview Jonathan and Phil are suspecting of some villains planning an evil plan and they decide to go follow them to see what they are actually planning. Synopsis Jonathan is sitting around in the castle watching the surveillance system. Lucas then wants to play a game which Phil agrees to but Jonathan doesn't feel like playing the game. They both leave and Jonathan still is bored and decides to go and join them in their game. It then sets off with Dubior and some other mid-bosses. Dubior asks if any of them have found an Energy Sphere which none of them have found. Moundo says that he only found his "pet rock". Dubior then plans to leave the HAL Room and go to another one to look for an energy sphere. Jonathan goes outside and asks Phil and Lucas what game they are playing. Lucas responds by saying "Biting Heads" which freaks out Jonathan a little. Lucas then leaves the two and decides to go play with Whispy Woods instead. Jonathan and Phil think about what to do and then see a bunch. of mid-bosses talking to each other about their evil plan. Dubior then explains everybody the plan until he is interrupted by Kibble Blade who then argues with him about being too bossy. They both argue for a while until Dubior convinces Kibble Blade to form a truce, Kibble Blade agrees until he is killed by Dubior, Kibble Blade says one last goodbye to his friends and dies. After Dubior kills Kibble Blade, they enter the portal. Jonathan and Phil follow along to stop them. The portal then takes them to an alternate dimension place known as Land Dream. They overhear some really loud music and see what it's all about, they both head up the place where the music is and find Alternate Chef Kawasaki listening to it. Phil asks what he is doing on top of the tower, They then are greeted by Alternate Kirby who tells them more about the dimension they are in and claims that he saw some weird people passing by. Jonathan tells Alternate Kirby that he is looking for them and that they are evil people. Alternate Kirby then takes Jonathan and Phil to "Alternate King Dedede's Cattle" to see if they are there. Once they arrive to the area they find Dubior who is already holding "The Legendary Energy Sphere". Meanwhile, Alternate King Dedede is seen standing there and explains why he gave up the sphere. He claims that it was because Dubior offered him a "cool song". He plays the song which makes Alternate Kirby, Jonathan, and Phil really confused. Dubior then sends Moundo to attack all three of them. Dubior and his other two henchmen, Bonkers and Water Galboros leave towards the portal. Once Moundo manages to easily defeat Phil and Alternate Kirby, Jonathan decides to use his Super Laser Beam in order to finish him off. It ends up working and kills Moundo. After that, Alternate King Dedede awards Jonathan a "really cool game". Jonathan says that the game is fine which somehow makes Alternate Kirby a bit angry. They both then say their goodbyes to them and return to their original dimension. Once Jonathan and Phil are in their dimension, they are immediately scolded by King Dedede. Appearances Characters * Jonathan * Phil * Lucas * Dubior * Kibble Blade * Bonkers * Moundo * Water Galboros * Whispy Woods (mentioned) * Alternate Chef Kawasaki * Alternate Kirby * Alternate King Dedede * King Dedede Locations * King Dedede's Castle * HAL Room * Rocky Land * Dimensional Portal * Land Dream Notes * This episode is the first time that PokleTheKirby edited on Sony Vegas. * Alternate Chef Kawasaki's remix was originally going to be a different remix, but it was 1,2 Oatmeal. Category:Episodes